<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shibuya Marble Cake: A Side Story by beka_banzai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473827">Shibuya Marble Cake: A Side Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka_banzai/pseuds/beka_banzai'>beka_banzai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SHINMAKE [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Metropolitan AU, Not So Original Characters - Freeform, Yakuza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka_banzai/pseuds/beka_banzai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Actor and model Settsu Banri’s two of his most favourite things to do: trying out cocktail recipes and cuddling with his boyfriend on his boyfriend’s lap. Preferably without being teased by his favourite athlete, and definitely without people from the yakuza following him and his boyfriend everywhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SHINMAKE [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shibuya Marble Cake: A Side Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are familiar names in this story that you might recognize but I don't put them in tags because they are not relevant to the story. There is also a name I had to change for reasons but mainly because I don't want to associate an actual real human being with a character in a fan fiction. You're probably familiar with his name, you probably aren't.</p><p>Also, yes. The title came from that one Fling Posse song that I can't, no matter what, remember the title properly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A deafening thump echoes throughout the dojo; a light tremor reverberates through the walls of the dojo’s hallways he’s currently passing. Banri winces; feeling bad for whoever just got thrown to the mat by who he guesses is his boyfriend. Judging by the scale of the sound he heard just now, his opponent today must be someone who’s at least twice his boyfriend’s size.</p><p>10-time champion, internationally acclaimed, Olympian judo athlete Hyodo Juza is having his specialized practice today for an upcoming match in a month, and Banri can only pray for the wellbeing of his sparring partner in the next coming days because, no doubt, the guy is going to get some serious bruises from all the throws Juza seems to like to do.</p><p>As Banri arrives at Juza’s private training room, a grimace immediately graces his face when he sees that Juza is getting ready to get in another hip throw—his signature move. There is always this sense of awe and amazement Banri feels every time he does it. The way that Juza seems to be effortlessly flipping his opponent upside down, without breaking a sweat or a strain; it’s something he always admires about his boyfriend, even from the first time he received the same throw years ago.</p><p>Granted he was much smaller back in high school, but Juza wasn’t that big either.</p><p>Now, however—dear Gods in heaven, his boyfriend is basically a <em>wall </em>of determination and passion and love for the sport. But his opponent today isn’t exactly a small fry either, and it isn’t simple hip throw that he thinks he’s trying out right now.</p><p>It seems like he’s currently learning Koga Toshiro’s famous ippon seoinage. From the champion himself.</p><p>“Damn, boyfriend.” He whistles, the feeling of pride and amazement slowly filling up his heart and a fond smile quickly blooms on his face. Oh, what he’ll pay to have Hyodo Juza as his lover again in his next life.</p><p>Still with a smile on his face, Banri shuffles into the room in silence, going in to try to quietly settling in near some discarded mats—but the champion Koga Toshiro seems to have another plan in mind.</p><p>“Oh? Isn’t it Settsu Banri-san from <em>“The Roman Episode”</em>?”</p><p>The other three heads spin to the direction Koga Toshiro-san pointed, searching for <em>“Settsu Banri from “The Roman Episode”” </em>he mentioned. The fond smile gracing Banri’s face earlier is quickly replaced by a bashful one under the curious stares of four current occupants in the room.</p><p>“Well, hello. It seems I’ve been found out.”</p><p>Koga Toshiro-san bellows out a booming laugh at his remark. “What are you saying, Settsu-san? Come join us!”</p><p><em>Ah, what the hell</em>, Banri thinks decidedly. He did come to the dojo to get a closer look at his boyfriend’s practice anyway, for old time’s sake, and because Juza asked him to come pick him up at practice if they’re still going to go on their date, earlier today.</p><p>He saunters over to the four occupants, lips pressed in a tight smile of embarrassment from being caught trying to hide. One of his hands automatically stretches over to grasp Juza’s outstretched one when he’s near him—an unconscious habit they’ve developed over the years they’ve been together.</p><p>“It’s an honour to meet you, Koga-san. You’re one of my favourite athletes in the world.” Banri says, a little breathless. One of his favourite judoka is in front of him right now!</p><p>“Hahaha!” comes Koga-san’s booming laugh again, “the honour is mine, Settsu-san. <em>“The Roman Episode” </em>is one of my favourites! Your performance there is amazing, and I’m pretty sure there are some throwing techniques I recognized there.”</p><p>“Haha, well, I did learn a bit of judo back in high school—“ he glances to his left—“and athlete Hyodo Juza here gave me quite a lot of pointers.”</p><p>The athlete mentioned ducks down his head with a huff of laugh, the tips of his ears reddens from getting the attention turns to him. “I just gave him some reminders because he seemed to have already forgotten everything he learned in high school.”</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry for forgetting everything I learned five years ago.” Banri released his hand from Juza’s grasp to poke at latter’s cheek in mock annoyance.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the bickering couple, Koga Toshiro exchanges a look with Juza’s coach and manager, a suspicious smirk adorning his face; as if he just solved a bugging mystery regarding the couple.</p><p>“Doing anything after practice, Juza-kun?” he asks, unprompted.</p><p>The man in question whips his attention back to his coach for today, his brows lifted in confusion. “Hm? Um... ‘m just going to hang out with Banri here.” He grabs Banri’s poking finger, pulling it away from his face.</p><p>The action manages to grab his attention back to the athlete he admires greatly standing with an imposing figure in front of him, with a suspicious smirk adorning his equally imposing face. <em>Did he miss something?</em></p><p>Koga Toshiro looks at Juza’s coach, nodding like just understood something.</p><p>“You see why, right, Koga-san?” Juza’s coach inquires.</p><p>“Yeah, I can see why Juza-kun’s so eager for practice today. I mean his beloved’s here and they’re probably going to go on a date later!”</p><p>Both Banri and Juza choke on nothing but air hearing the remark. It’s not like what Koga-san says is wrong, but what has that got to do with anything?!</p><p>“Alright, let’s not dawdle any more, the youths got a date! Juza-kun, why don’t we practice your seoinage two more times, and then you can go. We can pick this up again tomorrow, right, Manager Riko-san?” Juza’s coach claps loudly to get everyone’s attention back to business—and possibly to embarrass the couple even more, judging by how rapidly Juza’s face turn a deep shade of blushing red.</p><p>“Sure. Will you stay to watch, Settsu-san?” Juza’s manager, Riko-san, a calm and collected woman who usually sports the same expressionless face as his boyfriend, also has a suspiciously mischievous smirk on her face. It seems like she has decided to join in the fun to tease him and his boyfriend.</p><p>And what can he say to that aside from a dejected and embarrassed yes?</p><p>“I don’t really have much choice, now, do I.”</p><p>Koga Toshiro’s booming laughter bellows once again at his deadpan remark.</p>
<hr/><p>Later, after two-actually-three more seoinage practices, getting the feeling of pride once more spreading through his entire being seeing his boyfriend effortlessly tackle those three hand throw practices, and tasting for himself the adrenaline rush from being thrown to the mat by one of his favourite judo athletes, Banri and Juza excuse themselves to go on their date. They didn’t manage to escape some more of their teasing, however, so they did the only thing they could at that moment: duck down in embarrassment, with their necks and faces flushing a deep red blush.</p><p>Banri never feels this embarrassed being teased about their relationship by anyone—not even by the journalists, the reporters, or his fans when the public found out about their relationship a year ago. A relationship they never try to hide, actually, but turns out it was still a surprise when the news came from one Hyodo Juza, casually mentioning Settsu Banri as his boyfriend in an interview after a win.</p><p>“I am never going to your practices ever again. Especially if Koga-san is around.” Banri announces dejectedly, suddenly feeling tired for wear.</p><p>“I don’t know how I’m going to face him tomorrow. And we’ll likely going to keep meeting because I still have more te-waza to perfect.”</p><p>An arm comes to circles Juza’s middle, and like an automatic reflex, Juza’s arm circles around Banri’s shoulder, pulling him into his lap. Juza leans back against his seat so Banri can get comfortable in his lap; legs sprawled on the seat he was on, his head settles on the crook of the other’s neck—the familiar smell of citrus calming his nerves and waking him up from the tiredness he felt earlier, from the barrage of teasing.</p><p>From the driver seat, Banri’s manager, Konoha-san, senses the change of atmosphere. From a tense and stressful one—as if the two have just been ambushed by Banri’s more hardcore fans that are way too supportive of his relationship—to one that’s more lax. Though, it seems that they’re still on edge, judging by the deep sigh Juza let out just now.</p><p>Remembering that Banri doesn’t actually have anymore schedule, aside from his bartending job later tonight, Konoha makes a one-sided decision and does a u-turn, driving the opposite direction from the original destination of the two’s planned date.</p><p>“Um... Where are we going, Konoha-san?” Juza asks hesitantly, puzzled by the sudden change of destination.</p><p>The manager glances to the couple cuddling in the backseat from the rear view mirror.</p><p>“I just think it’ll help more with whatever’s bugging you guys if you have some Americano and sachertorte in your system instead of yer old spaghetti.” A knowing smile, completely different from Koga Toshiro’s from earlier, accentuates his suggestion.</p><p>Banri lets out what sounds like an approval groan and goes to pat his manager on his shoulder before going back to cuddling his boyfriend.</p><p>“Konoha-san, have I ever told you that you’re the best manager I could ever wish to have?”</p><p>Konoha lets out a good-natured snicker at the remark. “You should raise my salary if you’re that grateful, then, Banri-kun.”</p><p>“...Hm. I’ll talk it out with management tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Konoha will say that it is not his own fault that he almost lost control of his driving that day, and that it is completely, one hundred percent Banri’s fault for saying the most ridiculous things while half-passed out with comfort in his boyfriend’s embrace.</p>
<hr/><p><em>“Stagioni by Fushimi Omi”</em> is one of the many high-end restaurants in the middle of Japan’s capital, Tokyo. It is a Western-focused restaurant; serving signature Western dishes—ranging from Italian, Greek, French, and Russian, with a bit of Omi’s own Japanese touch. What makes the place unique is that they serve season-specific dishes per origin country, per year; in the first year of their opening, <em>Stagioni</em> served Italian recipes fit for spring, Greek recipes fit for summer, French recipes fit for autumn and Russian recipes fit for winter. In the following years, the dishes served will rotate, and in the fifth year, it’s reached the first rotation again.</p><p>Omi-san said that it was Utsuki Chikage-san the super rich investor from April Enterprise’s idea, which is to no one’s surprise, including Banri. His ideas are always weird but they are guaranteed to bear fruits of fame for quite a long time. And true to his words, in their fifth year, <em>Stagioni</em> is still going strong.</p><p>If one is to ask Banri, though, what he likes the most in <em>Stagioni </em>aside from their autumn menu, is the cocktails that change throughout the seasons too. He even dares to say that Akaashi-san, their bartender, is the best mixologist he’s ever known. And the kindest for always allowing him to make his own poison (or what could also be friend privileges, courtesy of Fushimi Omi, the owner and head chef).</p><p>Neat drinks are cool and they fit for all seasons, but cocktails can be tricky if they’re made to fit the seasons and the dishes. There is one simple cocktail recipe he can’t seem to perfect no matter what, one that he'll forever grateful that it’s one of the few mixes that’s available throughout the year at <em>Stagioni. </em>Americano.</p><p>And just like this glass he’s having today, it’s still not perfect enough. How he will ever reach the level of perfection that is Akaashi-san level, he never knows.</p><p>Juza, on the other hand, isn’t really bothered by what goes well and what doesn’t. As long as Omi-san’s pastry chef, Kuroo-san, keeps feeding him his specials, he’s satisfied with whatever dessert <em>Stagioni </em>serves.</p><p>“Hey, guys!” The cheerful greeting <em>a la</em> Fushimi Omi snaps Banri’s attention away from mulling over what’s wrong with his Americano. “Here are a slice of strawberry shortcake and two slices of sachertorte for Juza, and one portion of wild asparagus, arugula and goat cheese frittata for Banri. You good with no dessert, Banri?”</p><p>“I can have one of Juza’s desserts.”</p><p>It prompts Juza to put his arms around his desserts in a mock protective circle. “You can’t have any of my desserts.” He gets a chuckle from Omi-san and an eye roll from Banri for his antic.</p><p>“You don’t need a drink, Juza?” Omi-san asks, which reminds Banri about the lack of drink on Juza’s side of the table.</p><p>“Could we get oolong tea, please, Omi-san? He forgot to place an order for drinks.”</p><p>“Of course! Wait a bit, ‘kay?”</p><p>Omi-san turns to get one of passing waiters to get Banri’s order of drink, and Banri is getting ready to dive into the moderate-sized frittata in front of him when he glimpses the head chef pulling a vacant chair to their table instead of going back to his kitchen like he always does when he serves for his friends.</p><p>Judging by the tight expression he’s suddenly sporting, Banri guesses that he wants to talk about the current mess one of their friends has got into.</p><p>“You guys heard about Taichi?”</p><p>He guesses right.</p><p>“Sakyo-san said he’d be taking care of everything.” Banri takes a bite of frittata before continuing. “But it was 2 weeks ago.”</p><p>A waiter interrupts their talk to place Juza’s tea on their table for a moment, and then stopped for some more moments by Omi-san who asks about the kitchen. <em>He really should be getting back to his kitchen</em>, Banri thinks distractedly while cutting a small chunk of frittata, then feeding it to Juza, who keeps mumbling, demanding to feed him some.</p><p>“Nothing really can’t be done about the video?” Omi-san asks again, snapping the two men’s attention back to the Taichi problem.</p><p>Sakyo-san has told everyone in their circle about the possibility of the yakuza going after everyone involved in the video, and Tasuku-san has warned everyone to maintain awareness about that possibility, but still allowing everyone to do about their business as usual while a friend of his is handling the problem with the help of Sakyo-san’s group.</p><p>Except for one particular musician and son of Japan’s Prime Minister.</p><p>The initial problem wasn’t even that serious. In one of Taichi’s many vlogs, there is one video he recently taped that captured some yakuza’s illegal dealings. In <em>Stagioni</em>, during a gathering of Taichi’s elite group of friends—including himself, Juza, and Omi-san. The video has been live for two weeks when someone in the comment of the video mentioned the similarity of the other party involved in the deal with the Prime Minister. Then it all blew up.</p><p>The comment has since been wiped away, and the video made private. No one in the gathering had taken noticed about the deal happening at all because <em>Stagioni </em>was closed for a private event—namely the gathering—and the deal happened outside of the building. Near one of the big windows, away from where the gathering was taking place. How the commenter even noticed a deal taking place was a mystery to all of them, and now, apparently, the yakuza group involved—not Sakyo-san’s—didn’t take the incident quite nicely and has since started going after them. For whatever reason Banri really doesn’t care about.</p><p>“This whole thing is ridiculous, though.” Juza quips, after washing down the sweetness of his strawberry shortcake with his tea. “Like that thing—Shibuya scramble... Egg. Gimme your frittata again.”</p><p>“<em>You </em>are the one who’s ridiculous. I thought you only wanted desserts?” Banri grumbles, but still feeds Juza his frittata.</p><p>Omi chuckles, silently thinking that the two are more ridiculous. Banri and Juza are the most laid back members of their elite group, really taking Tasuku-san’s advice of minding their own business word for word while conveniently ignoring the yakuza group who are maybe, most probably after them.</p><p>Well, Omi is pretty sure the rough-looking guys in suits at table 15 on the far left corner of his restaurant are part of that yakuza group. Considering they entered not long after Banri and Juza entered, according to his maitre d’, and have been glancing their table’s way and don’t seem to be leaving anytime soon despite having finished their meal, according to the waiter he stopped earlier.</p><p>“...like marble cake.”</p><p>Omi looks up at the mention of the dessert, having lost in his thoughts for quite a moment.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Banri puts down the tea cup on its saucer, exhaling a satisfied sigh of having finished a good meal. He sees the slight excitement gracing Omi-san’s face at the action, loosening the tight expression he has been wearing.</p><p>“Juza here is saying that we’re in some organized mess, with how the yakuza needlessly going after us like we’ve done something wrong when we haven’t, thinking that it’s just some jealous asshole’s doing. Like a Shibuya crossing—as I’ve been telling him, the dumbass, but he keeps calling it Shibuya marble cake.”</p><p>“What, like it’s wrong?” Banri rolls his eyes again at his boyfriend’s antic. Again.</p><p>Omi-san chuckles at the two’s bickering. Even after years of being together, it seems like it won’t stop them from bickering like how they first met.</p><p>“It’s a nice way of calling it, though, I gotta say.”</p><p>“Because it <em>is</em> an organized mess. Like Shibuya marble cake.”</p><p>Banri throws his napkin, only slightly annoyed and mostly amused when it lands right on Juza’s face.</p><p>“And I’m telling you to stop calling it that!”</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd like to thank kale_doskop on twitter for helping me find an appropriate name for Omi's restaurant! Do tell me oh Italians or people who speak the language whether or not I used the word correctly as I'm obviously not a native speaker, nor have I ever learned the language.</p><p>I'm still planning and drafting and researching for the actual main fic this side story (prequel??) came from, and the main fic will not be actualized anytime soon so don't hold your breath for it. I hope you enjoy this one, and tell me what you think. Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Thank you for reading. Stay healthy and don't be racist!</p><p>Much love,<br/>beka_banzai</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>